


A Run for His Money

by AgapantoBlu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Buisnessman!Akashi, Businesswoman!Momoi, KuroAka - Freeform, M/M, Momoi won't let Akashi have it easy, PersonalAssistant!Kuroko, The two of them bickering are too perfect, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu/pseuds/AgapantoBlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuro, young CEO of the Akashi conglomerate, has to sign an important deal with a certain businesswoman, but Momoi Satsuki, new star of the financial world, is determined to give him quite a run for his money.</p><p>Kuroko Tetsuya, personal assistant, is amused. </p><p>***</p><p>(Deep inside Akashi likes Momoi. But very deep. At the bottom, if you dig for awhile.)</p><p>***</p><p>KuroAka</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Run for His Money

**Author's Note:**

> Momoi could very well make Akashi's life difficult, if she wanted to, and the two of them bickering is simply perfection.
> 
> AkaMomo BROTP is my favorite, but when they're competing is even better ;D
> 
> Kuroko is a little shit who enjoys the show. And something else. (I'm the worst)

_\- I've got high heel stilettos_

_and I'm kicking in doors_

_and kissing your ass_

_ain't what my lipstick's for. -_

Lucy Hale, "Run This Town"

 

 

In his whole life, Akashi Seijuro, heir and CEO of the Akashi Conglomerate, had never signed a contract so fast, nor he had been as relieved in seeing his business partner’s sign beside his. Obviously, he showed nothing of that and his act was perfect, smooth and elegant, as always, but he couldn’t deny the warm feeling of safeness twirling in his chest.

Finished, at last.

He ran a hand through his red locks, perfectly slicked backward, and pulled his glasses off, laying them on the glass coffee table. As he got up, his lips opened up in a soft smile that was the most fake he had ever mastered.

“I’m glad we finally found an agreement, Momoi-san.” he said, letting the name burn his tongue in irritation, “Now that we’re done, I wouldn’t want to waste more of your precious time, especially considering how much has already ran away.”

Momoi Satsuki was in absolute the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. With the body of a goddess, slim yet abundant in the right places, busty in sexiness but short enough to inspire protection, she had long pink hair that looked as soft as the best silk and a little round face that gave her an air of innocence that - Seijuro  _knew -_  definitely didn’t match the carpet. She was wearing an elegant suit, with pants and jacket of a deep black and a pink shirt with a loose ribbon on her chest, the same shade of her, hair. She was slipping her copy of the contract in her black briefcase, completely unaffected by Akashi’s dominant position. Indeed, she laughed briefly and turned to stare at him from her armchair, legs elegantly crossed.

Her pink eyes shine brightly like… Akashi would say ‘sharp cutting fangs of a carnivorous monster’, but he guessed ‘stars’ would give the idea just as much. And that thing that was lighting them up now was surely spelled like ‘troubles’.

“Oh?” she asked, with an innocence that was as fake as her smile, “Is the great Akashi Seijuro not good at handling long dealing sessions? What a surprise.”  _Keep on smiling, Seijuro; keep on smiling._  “Oh, but I guess it’s because you’re just not used to it.”

That damn woman. He put up another smile as he offered a hand to help her up.

“Have mercy on me, Momoi-san.” he said, not meaning it in the slightest.  _She_  had to be grateful  _he_  was the one having mercy, “You must admit you gave me quite some troubles, today.” He allowed himself to arch a brow, even if he made it seem like he was joking, “It looked almost like you were doing it on purpose.”

She was doing it on purpose, he knew it perfectly, yet the girl accepted his hand and got up while giggling in a lovely way. On her feet -  _no, on her cheating high-heels that must have been illegal -_ , she was taller than him. It was enough to make his blood boil in anger, but he hid it.

“I would never!” She said —  _she lied, lied so openly, lying viper_  —. She placed a hand on her chest, just above one of her breasts and Seijuro got by a blink in her eyes that she was testing him. He didn’t look at anything but her face and she turned to get her briefcase from the couch. Unseen, she smirked. “Trust me, Akashi-san, I would really love to kiss your ass like all the others probably do,” Seijuro was startled by the words and the girl turned to him with a knowing look and a satisfied grin, “but, you know, I’m wearing my newest lipstick and this brand is quite expensive.”

_Is that so?_ , Akashi felt like wrapping his hands around her neck and by the relaxed expression on her face it looked like she knew that much and was having more than her due fun with his suffering.

Akashi Seijuro wouldn’t step down so easily.

“I know what to give you as a present for this Christmas’ meeting, then.” he answered.  _Look unaffected, don’t give her what she wants._  

He was the very portrait of the perfect gentleman as he gently moved his hand behind her elbow, without touching, to accompany her to the door of his office — he had managed to keep the dealing in his domain, where he would have had the upper hand, but the woman dared to show up to his office  _before him_ , so he had to walk to her and was still sulking for that —.

“Oh, do not bother!” Momoi interrupted him, moving her pink strands behind an ear and smiling amiably —  _as if_ —, “I never wear the cosmetics men give me. It would be like letting them mark me, and my make-up is my war paint. Or something like that.” She cracked her eyes slightly open and somehow her irises looked extremely dangerous in their little opening, like wolves ready to jump out and devour their prey. “ _Female things_ , you know?”

Maybe Akashi was reading too much into her — definitely not, he was _absolute_ , after all —, but that woman gave him a weird feeling of dangerousness and irritation. Thus, he ended up answering less amiably than he could.

“To be honest, Momoi-san, I don’t. And I’m fine this way.” His retort was quite sharp, but they were at the door of the elevator, finally, and he was impatient to send her away. So impatient, he didn’t notice the little opening he had left.

“Too bad,” Momoi assured entering the metal cubicle, “I bet you’d look gorgeous in a dress.” 

Akashi arched both his brows at the statement, but before he could retort — and this time he wouldn’t pull his punches, oh no! —, the girl laid a hand on the closing doors and stopped them to lean out, toward him. Seijuro stood, motionless, and she managed to bring her face on his shoulder, his lips barely a breath from his ear.

“Not to mention,” she whispered lowly, half sensually and half menacingly, “I’m sure your personal assistant would appreciate it.” Akashi couldn’t see it, but Momoi’s eyes weren’t on _him_. They had ran down the whole office and were staring straight at a couple of blue unreadable orbs that had politely overseen the whole meeting, never intervening if not to bring coffee to both the parties.

Kuroko Tetsuya, personal assistant, bowed slightly at the woman and she smiled to him.

In the meanwhile, Akashi  _wasn’t_  blushing. At all. He wasn’t. Since when was his office so hot? He had to tell Tet-…Kuroko.

How did she even know?!

“But you were right!” Momoi’s chirping almost pierced through his eardrum, but luckily she was detaching from him and bouncing happily back into the elevator, her face the very portrait of the most lovely happy girl he had ever seen. “I have an appointment so I must really go! Until next time!”

“Surely…” Akashi said, with a smile as the door started closing, just to add, as soon as they had locked the woman away from him, a very childish: “ _… not._ ”

He marched back into his office and to his desk with his head fuming, both in tiredness and anger.

Kuroko observed him getting to the point of loosening his red tie, the only piece of color on his perfect black suit with white shirt, so he sighed imperceptibly. He had been working for Akashi since six years now: he knew that was all but a good sign so he turned and moved to his desk to lay the copy of the signed contract he had collected.

“Your usual coffee?” he asked, but Akashi grunted and waved a hand at him in dismissal as he massaged his temple with the other.

“Give me either alcohol or a chamomile.” he scoffed dryly, “That annoying woman gave me a migraine.”

Had Kuroko been less than a completely apathetic doll, very well used to hide his emotions, he would be giggling and his lover’s sulking. But it was working hours so he simply nodded as he walked toward the other.

“I’m glad to see you’re growing fond of her.” he dared to say anyway, letting the ghost of a smile dance in his irises, “Momoi-san is a great person.”

He meant it, really. She was a self-made woman, one who had fought with her teeth and nails to get were she was, blessed with good looks surely but also with one of the greatest minds Kuroko had ever seen. And working for Akashi, he had seen many, starting from his boss.

Boss who was now glaring at him in betrayal, with an hint of surprise and disbelief.

“Uh? Pray tell me, Tetsuya,” he was almost growling and Kuroko was finding the whole situation extremely endearing so he stepped closer, behind his boss desk, “what did I do to  _mistakingly_ lead you to the  _false_  assumption that I even  _vaguely_  like _anything_ about her?”

Kuroko gave him a slightly arched brow, but kept impassive. Only Akashi, having known him for so long, could read that he was amused.

“Considering you called her ‘ _venomous snake_ ’ all the last month, I take ‘ _annoying woman_ ’ as an improvement.” was Kuroko’s sassy remark and, since he knew it wasn’t good to push his luck too much, he softened his words by turning Akashi’s chair to a side an sitting gently on his lap, legs spread to his sides, “At least, you now consider her part of your same species.”

Akashi smirked as his hands found immediately their way to his personal assistant’s waist, but Kuroko couldn’t say if it was for his actions or his words.

“I admit she has her good sides.” Akashi said begrudgingly, “She’s smart, in particular. She saw right through us.”

Before Kuroko knew it, Akashi had him sitting on his desk, papers — that  _Tetsuya_  would have to collect again — scattered on the floor, and was pushing his way through his open thighs. The assistant sighed but sustained himself on his open palms and looked, with a slightly bored expression, at his boss. They both knew who had the reins in bed, after all.

“Indeed, I was surprised at her keenness.” he simply said, as if indifferent at the way Akashi was now unbuckling his pants.

Well, knowing the previous meetings with Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko had made sure Akashi had no other appointments for the whole morning — since there was no way to know beforehand for how long those two thickheads would fight for dominance, two damn Alphas in a single place. It was half past eleven, they had time before the next appointment and nobody was to get upstair without asking beforehand via internal phones. If they wanted to have their share of office-sex, that was the right moment.

“I guess we’re not that subtle about our relationship, after all.” Akashi was still mumbling and Kuroko shook his head slightly at his annoyance, but stopped to look at him as the man got down on his knees on the floor.

The sight of the great Akashi Seijuro kneeling and brushing his face against his clothed crotch was a show Kuroko would never grow tired of.

Still, he allowed himself to smirk, for once, as he answered: “Oh, but I was talking about the dress part.”

Akashi’s eyes shot up to him, but Tetsuya locked his hands in his hair and forced him not to move from his position. Seijuro glared at him and as a payback licked his growing member through the boxers.

Kuroko hissed slightly, loosening but keeping his grip on his lover’s hair. Akashi smirked against him and his hands ran to the edge of the bowers, ready to free his lover’s manhood and relieve himself from the earlier stress with some good sex.

“Oh, sorry! I forgot my shades here~!”

Akashi froze. 

Kuroko turned lazily to meet amused and satisfied pink irises.

Momoi, completely at ease, walked to the couch and retrieved her precious shades with a confidence that made it hard to believe she had indeed  _forgot_  them there, then she waved at them happily.

“Have fun, Akashi-san!” she greeted while walking back to the elevator, “And use protections!”

Kuroko kept on staring ‘till when the doors closed, completely unperturbed, and when he looked down at his crotch Akashi was laying his forehead against it, covering his face but failing to hide the redness of his ears.

“I hate that damn woman.” he muttered and this time Kuroko couldn’t help but chuckle as he caressed his head in the most comforting way he could without laughing at his evident distress.

It might have been interesting to invite Momoi-san at their house, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> AkaMomo BROTP. Always remember.


End file.
